


Five Winters

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Ice Skating, Like, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sensory Overload, Snow, Softness, They love each other so much, They're so good for each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, don't even try to change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Five winters spent with Obi-Wan and Cody. All told in three years.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hello! Welcome to another fic! Another Codywan fic. Another fic that isn't the update for So Will I. 
> 
> (I swear I'm trying. I swear I'll get there.)
> 
> It's just fluff. There's no angst. No hurt. Nothing. Just pure fluff and softness. I promise.

Sleep had never been Obi-Wan’s best friend. In fact, it seemed to leave him when he truly needed it. Stressful days with work left him tired and longing for the comforting embrace of sleep, but it was never meant to be. He would lie awake in the night wondering what he did to deserve this. 

One Winter night, Obi-Wan had found sleep. It greeted him like an old friend and he fell quickly into its embrace. 

Of course, some things are never meant to be.

He didn’t know what time it was. All he knew was that the fire alarm in his building was going off. Through his sleep-addled and sleep-deprived mind, Obi-Wan knew he needed to leave the comfort of his bed.

(One small part of him tried desperately to keep him there, but he didn’t listen.)

So, with only a blanket over his pajamas and some slippers on his feet, Obi-Wan grumbled and made his way out of the building. He was met with a large group of people that were trying to go the same way. He was pushed and pulled and nearly fell a few times, but he made it out eventually.

And, it was colder than he expected.

Oh, and there was snow.

“Lovely.” He muttered as he shivered in his sad excuse of a blanket. His breath misted and his teeth chattered. There was no fire that he could see, but he knew it was smart to be safe, rather than sorry. 

He startled when something warm wrapped around his shoulders. He blinked in awe at the sight of a brightly colored scarf. He didn’t remember grabbing a scarf. He was fairly certain he didn’t own one as bright as the one around his shoulders. 

“Which of our companions out here do you think is responsible for driving us from our beds?” 

Obi-Wan blinked once, twice, then a third time and turned to the voice that appeared beside him. There was a man there with curly dark hair and a scar on the left side of his face that wrapped around his eye. 

“Sorry?” Obi-Wan asked, then noticed the scarf around the man’s neck was the same as the one around his own. “Oh, terribly sorry.” Obi-Wan apologized and tried to remove the scarf from his being, but the man stopped him.

“I did it on purpose.” He replied with a smile. He adjusted the scarf around Obi-Wan a bit. “It’s long enough for the both of us and you looked like you could use a little extra warmth.” 

Obi-Wan found himself drawn to the man. There was something about him that struck something deep within him.

“Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan mentally slapped himself at the reply as the man raised an eyebrow. “Th-that’s my name.” The stuttered reply had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do about the beautiful man next to him.

Wait. 

“Cody.” The man, Cody, replied. He shuffled closer to Obi-Wan and the copper-haired man found himself heating up a bit more. It had nothing to do with the extra heat and everything to do with, well--

Cody.

“Sunglasses,” Obi-Wan replied shortly. It earned him a raised eyebrow from Cody and Obi-Wan smiled and laughed. He lifted a shaking finger and pointed at a man wearing sunglasses in the dark. “I think it’s sunglasses fault.”

Cody snorts and smiles. Obi-Wan feels a bit breathless at that. 

“I agree. You think he acted alone?”

That’s how they spent that winter night. Passing the time with their guessing game. And even though the cold pressed in on every side, Obi-Wan found he didn’t mind all that much.


	2. 2

“Come now, Cody.” Obi-Wan’s face struggled to remain straight as he gazed at his boyfriend. The shorter man struggled with his ice skates as he grumbled at the ground. “It’s not that bad. I promise, if you find yourself not having any fun, we can leave.” Obi-Wan finally let the smile that begged to be released emerge onto his face. Cody grunted as he tied the laces up and finally looked up at Obi-Wan.

“I’m going to end up hurting someone,” Cody muttered as he looked back down at the shoes. “There are blades on them.” He pointed out.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan nodded with wide eyes. “That’s how you ice skate, dearest.” Obi-Wan chuckled as Cody rolled his eyes. 

“What if I land on you.” Cody thought, looking up once more.

Obi-Wan shrugged, “Then you fall on me.”

“I’m heavier than you.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Obi-Wan fought back.

“What if I slice your Achilles?” Cody winced as a mother gasped from beside him.

“I promise, it’ll be fine,” Obi-Wan spoke softly and carefully as though not to spook a timid animal. “Do you trust me?” Obi-Wan knew it wasn’t fair to ask that. He knew Cody trusted him just as he trusted Cody.

“You know I do,” Cody replied with fondness in his voice. Finally, after a few minutes, Cody sighed and nodded. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Obi-Wan’s face broke out into a smile that stretched across his whole face. Cody thought it was impossible to love this man more than he already did. 

Obi-Wan assisted Cody upright and with wobbling steps, the two made their way to the rink. Obi-Wan gracefully entered and watched with excitement and patience in his eyes as Cody eyed the rink. 

“It won’t bite,” Obi-Wan teased. Cody rolled his eyes and lifted one foot up off the safe ground. 

“You don’t know that,” Cody muttered just as teasingly back. His foot landed on the ice and immediately, he grabbed onto the barrier next to him. His leg started to slide forward without his consent and Obi-Wan laughed at his struggle.

“Hang on,” Obi-Wan spoke through his laughs. He helped Cody enter the rink completely. Cody didn’t let go of the barrier as his feet made tiny shuffles. “Dear one,” Obi-Wan fondly said. “If you don’t let go, you’ll never get anywhere.” 

Cody lifted his gaze from his feet and to the man before him. His eyes were soft and full of patience. Cody didn’t know what he was doing, but Obi-Wan did. 

So, Cody nodded and allowed Obi-Wan to grip his forearms whilst Cody did the same. Then, Cody did the easiest thing there was for him to do. 

He trusted Obi-Wan.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE AND HERE TO UPDATE THIS FIC!

It was beyond cold in the cabin Obi-Wan and Cody had rented. Granted, they knew it would end up snowing as it was winter. However, they didn’t think it would be as bad as it was.

Cody would hold this moment over Obi-Wan’s head for years to come, he just knew it. Obi-Wan was known for being a magnet for bad luck. They just hoped none of that bad luck would strike during their small break from everyday life. Unfortunately, late at night, bad luck decided to rear its ugly head.

Obi-Wan had woken up shivering and being able to see his breath in the dimly lit room. He was alone in the bed with only blankets to keep him company. His teeth chattered and his body shook from the cold.

“C-Cody?” He called out, wondering where his boyfriend had disappeared to. He knew the best thing to do would be to get out of the only source of warmth and go looking for him. Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to do that just then. He was cold in the bed, even with the blankets. He didn’t want to think about how cold it could be  _ outside  _ of the bed and blankets. 

Then again, who knew where Cody was? He could be in the kitchen, shivering just as Obi-Wan was. Or he could be on the couch and had fallen asleep whilst reading. He could have fallen asleep there then froze to death not long after.

The chill that runs through Obi-Wan then has nothing to do with the cold. 

His mind made up, the copper-haired man rises from his lying position. He regrets it immediately as blankets fall from his body and the cold attacks him relentlessly. He’s quick to tear the blankets and sheets off the bed and wrap them around himself. With the cocoon of blankets back on him, Obi-Wan shifts and places his feet on the ground, hissing at the contact.

It was cold. Far too cold. 

Which made Obi-Wan wonder just what was going on. Really, he knew. He  _ knew _ that he knew. He was just too cold to get his brain to connect the dots. The only reason it was this cold would have to be because the heating shut off. Which meant that the power was off. 

“Of c-course.” Obi-Wan muttered as he rolled his eyes and rose from the bed. “This w-w-would happen.” He walks quickly from the bedroom to the kitchen just in time for him to see Cody enter the cabin with logs of wood in his arms. 

(The layout of the cabin was odd, with the front door in the kitchen rather than the front room, but Obi-Wan didn’t mind it.)

“Obi-Wan.” Cody greeted as he kicked the door shut behind him. The few moments that the door was open was enough to get Obi-Wan shivering harder than before. He burrowed his nose into the blankets and willed his body to stop shaking. 

He’s not looking at Cody, but he can hear the clatter of logs falling to the ground and quick footsteps drawing closer to him. Strong arms wrap around his blanket-covered body and he’s pulled into a warm embrace.

“‘s cold.” He mutters into Cody’s neck. 

Cody hums and rubs his hands up and down Obi-Wan’s back.

“Power’s out.” He replies as he continues the motion. “I managed to find a supply of logs in the shed not far from here,” He informs his shaking boyfriend. “It’ll be warm in a bit.” He carefully walks Obi-Wan over to the couch and deposits him there. Obi-Wan immediately grumbles at the loss of Cody’s heat as he curls into a tight ball. Cody shakes his head with a smile as Obi-Wan disappears into the blankets. 

Cody quickly gets to work on the fire. Within moments, heat seeps from the fireplace and into the kitchen. It drifts into the front room a few minutes after.

By that time, Cody has shed the winter coat and boots he found in the closet. 

“C’mon.” He tugs on Obi-Wan and manages to get him out of his ball. Blue eyes with dark circles meet Cody’s. Cody smiles and ushers Obi-Wan up. “You’ll be warmer in a minute.” He promises as he finally manages to get Obi-Wan up and moving. The shivers that run through Obi-Wan are fierce and it causes a pang of worry to go through Cody. 

Eventually, they make their way in front of the fire and Cody pulls Obi-Wan down with him. They end up lying on their sides with Obi-Wan facing Cody’s front. Cody has to wrangle the blankets around both of them before pulling Obi-Wan flush against him. Though Obi-Wan is a few inches taller, he still manages to make himself fit perfectly in Cody’s arms. 

“You know why this happened, yeah?” Cody asks softly. Obi-Wan grunts questioningly and shoves himself closer to Cody’s body. “It’s been about a week since your bad luck struck.” Cody can hear Obi-Wan roll his eyes and there’s a valiant attempt from the other man to smack Cody. Cody chuckles and rests his nose in Obi-Wan’s sleep-ruffled hair. “Still, it’s not all bad,” Cody says after a moment. Obi-Wan hums and Cody replies after a yawn. “I’ve got you here with me. There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

The two slip into sleep with the warmth of each other and the fire burning through them. 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note about this chapter: Obi-Wan experiences a little bit of some sensory overload whilst at a party with Cody. I've based this kind of off my own experiences with loud gatherings. I don't know why I experience it. I don't know what causes it, therefore, neither does Obi-Wan....yup!

Neither Obi-Wan nor Cody were ones to enjoy large get-togethers. They both preferred quiet nights in with each other. Whether it was spent reading or watching a movie, they both liked the calm company. 

So, the invitation (or, rather demand) from Cody’s father for the Fetts winter party was something the two were not excited to receive. Cody understood that it was, in fact, less of an invitation than a demand. Obi-Wan understood this as well. 

The two managed to avoid the past two parties, but this year their luck seemed to run out. They tried to make excuses, but Cody’s father just seemed to shoot them down. And so it was with great reluctance that Obi-Wan and Cody accepted the invitation.

It was a nightmare for them both. 

Cody knew his family well. He knew what they were like and he knew how to handle them. Obi-Wan had only met a few of them before, but he had never experienced the Fett family in all its glory.

They were loud. They were full of cheer. They were excited.

It was all too much for Obi-Wan. The loud voices grated on him and he shuffled his feet and rubbed his arms whilst biting his lip. He resisted the urge to clap his hands over his ears and cause a scene. 

Cody had warned his boyfriend about his family and Obi-Wan thought he would be able to handle it. He had met Rex before as well as Fives (Fivel, as Cody explained). He had even met Boba and Jango (Cody’s father). They had all been kind and welcoming. He knew they could be loud, but Obi-Wan was able to handle that small group. 

He wasn’t able to handle the full extent of the Fett family. 

There were so many names to remember. There were so many things he was asked about. There were too many of them. 

Cody handled large gatherings a bit better than Obi-Wan did. He didn’t mind the loudness as much as Obi-Wan did. Instead, he had issues with the constant stream of people crowding him and pouring information onto him. People got too close and too touchy. They talked too much and Cody found it difficult to keep a false smile sometimes. 

He knew it would be loud, but he didn’t think it would be this loud. 

It was with this thought that he scanned the room for Obi-Wan, tuning out whatever story Echo had started telling. Finally, his eyes landed on the pale, copper-haired man. 

Obi-Wan had managed to wedge himself into a corner. Cody took note of his folded arms and tapping foot, as well as the crease between his eyes. His shoulders were hunched and Cody knew he was struggling to keep himself from clasping his hands over his ears. 

No one else seemed to notice the struggled Obi-Wan was having. 

At least, Cody didn’t  _ think  _ anyone had noticed. It wasn’t until he saw someone in the crowd of Fetts moving to Obi-Wan that he realized someone else was starting to see Obi-Wan’s difficulty.

It was his father, Jango Fett that was moving against the mass of family. He got there quickly and placed himself in front of Obi-Wan. He didn’t touch him, but he spoke softly to him. Cody could see Obi-Wan shift and nod. His shaking hands that rubbed his arms were starting to still as Jango spoke to him. A twitch of his father’s head had Obi-Wan taking a few stuttering steps to follow him. Jango had managed to make eye contact with Cody and tilt his head to a hallway. 

Cody made his apologies to Echo as he scrambled to get away from the conversation and to the place Obi-Wan and his father had made off to. 

“-deep breaths.” Jango’s voice filtered through the noise as Cody drew nearer to him and Obi-Wan. “That’s it, just breathe.” Cody halted in the doorway as he watched Obi-Wan sit hunched over on a chair with his hands over his ears and Jango kneeling on the ground before him. He knew Obi-Wan would hear the careful instructions. Cody watched as Obi-Wan’s breathing slowed and his hands fell from his ears. He blinked tired eyes open and gazed at Jango.

“‘m sorry.” He mumbled and Cody made his way further into the room. He shut the door as he walked and finally came to kneel next to Jango in front of his boyfriend.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Jango insisted with a soft smile. “I guess this is why you two have been avoiding the party these past years.” He said with slight amusement.

Obi-Wan’s lips quirked into a tired smile.

“You would be right,” Obi-Wan replied. 

Jango nodded and placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s knee before squeezing it softly. Obi-Wan smiled a bit brighter at the contact before they both turned to Cody. 

“I would have told you, but-” Cody was stopped by his father raising a hand.

“You shouldn’t have needed to,” Jango replied. “I should have known there was a good reason for both of you refusing the invite. I know Cody’s not a fan of large crowds, but he always did alright.” He turned apologetic eyes on Obi-Wan. “I’m sorry.” He said, softly.

“You didn’t know,” Obi-Wan said in the same soft tone. “It’s really alright. It was nice to finally meet the family.” He chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. “I’m just sad it ended up the way it did. I hope I can meet everyone again soon.”

Cody knew that his father knew it was time for them to leave. Obi-Wan looked exhausted and Jango wouldn’t want to cause any more stress to Cody’s love. So, Jango just smiled and nodded.

“Until next time, then.” He rose and shot a smile at his son before exiting the room. 

Obi-Wan sighed and sagged against Cody. Cody chuckled and rubbed a hand lightly against his back. 

“What do you say to getting out of here?” Cody questioned lightly. “It’s snowing, and I bet the cold would do you some good.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled and rose from Cody’s shoulder.

“I’d like that.”


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter!!!! Thank you all for reading and leaving such wonderful comments as well as leaving kudos and bookmarks! It means a lot to me to know that there are people out there reading and liking this lol.
> 
> This chapter takes place literally seconds after the last one ended. Maybe minutes. I don't know lol

Though their time at the party ended quickly, it was worth it. Cody had managed to get them through the kitchen and out the back door without anyone stopping them.

(Cody knew his father had something to do with it.)

The brisk air cleared away the panicked feeling from Obi-Wan. He breathed in deeply and shut his eyes. The snow fell softly around them and Cody snuck a glance at Obi-Wan.

With his eyes closed and his head turned up a bit to the sky, he looked breath-taking. The snow fell on his head and didn’t melt right away, leaving an almost enchanting look about him. His pale skin reddened slightly from the cold and his lips were quirked into a smile. The moonlight ignited his hair and when he blinked his eyes open, his eyes shone brightly as well. 

“What a beautiful sight, don’t you think?” Obi-Wan asked, clearly talking about the calm, winter night around them. Cody, however, only had eyes for Obi-Wan.

“Yeah,” He said breathlessly. “You are.” 

That caused Obi-Wan to whip his head around to Cody and a blush to heat up his cheeks even more. 

Cody cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. His eyes slipped to the snow-covered ground and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. His hand slipped into his pocket and grasped a small box that lay hidden within. 

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Cody asked, his eyes lifting from the ground and up to the sky. He hears Obi-Wan snort from beside him and he turns his head to gaze at the other man. Obi-Wan has also turned his gaze back to the sky.

“How could I forget?” He questions in reply. “It was snowing just like it is now.” His voice gains a wistful tone to it as he thinks back to three years ago. “Someone caused the fire alarm to go off at some ungodly hour. I was ill-prepared for the wake-up call and left the warm embrace of my bed with only some slippers and a blanket on over my pajamas.” He chuckles and shakes his head. “You seemed to take pity on me and threw half of your ridiculously long scarf over my shoulders.” Obi-Wan pauses as he recalls that night. “It was the greatest moment of my life.” He admitted, though Cody already knew this.

“It was the same for me,” Cody says, shifting once again and taking another deep breath. His fingers toyed with the box for a few more seconds. “I saw you there with a glower on your face. You were shivering in your thin blanket. Your hair was messy and your eyes had circles under them. My scarf was  _ definitely  _ big enough for the two of us, and I didn’t want the extra length to go to waste.” Cody swallowed thickly. “I saw a stunning man in the moonlight with snow covering his hair. Much like right now.” Obi-Wan turned his face to him with a smile. “I saw you there, cold and angry at whatever idiot tripped the fire alarm, and I knew you were someone special. I knew you were someone I wanted to get to know, someone I could see myself with for a long time.” It wasn’t completely new information, but it was important to say again. “I know I made the right choice that night, in giving you half of my scarf.” Cody shifted to face Obi-Wan completely and felt his face drop into something serious. “These past three years have been the best three years of my life. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. So,” He pulled his hand out of his pocket, fell to one knee, opened the box, and asked with his heart pounding, “Obi-Wan Kenobi, will you marry me?” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes shone with unshed tears and his lips quivered. He held out his shaking left hand and replied with a quick burst of tears, “Yes, of course.”

Cody laughed through his own tears and slid the simple ring onto Obi-Wan’s finger before rising and pulling his fianc è into a searing kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on Tumblr, so if you see it floating around under my name, then yeah. You know. Yeah.


End file.
